Romance of the Three Sandboxes
by ZhugeLiangT
Summary: Picture this, Dynasty Warriors, playground, officers as children... Basically that's what it is! The Three Kingdoms are trying to take over the sandboxes for themself. All the officers are children in their elementary school years.


**Author's note : Due to the fact that this is a fan fiction where all the characters are children, the children of officers will either become siblings of the officer, cousins or possibly just friends. In the case of this chapter Sun Jian's children will be his brothers and sisters. Also note, due to obvious reasons this fan fiction is not historically accurate :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Claiming the Sandboxes**

"I will be the ruler of all the sandboxes! No one can stop me!" Zhang Jiao shouted loudly on the top of the slide. He looked around and pointed to Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao that were on the swings. "Join me my brothers! For we shall be victoriousss!"

"I'm gonna tell your mommy on you Zhang…" Liu Bei whined. Guan Yu nodded as Zhang Fei played with the sand giggling. Zhang Jiao gasped and slid down the slide. He then ran off to his brothers sniffling.

"Wee! Brother you told him!" Guan Yu shouted. Zhang Fei looked around with sand around the edges of his lips wondering what was going on. "Er… Zhang, stop eating sand."

"Sowwy… it tastes yummy? This one had a bug in it! Hehe!" Zhang Fei giggled and spit out the bug. Guan Yu gasped and ate the bug. Liu Bei stuck out his tongue and played around in the sand box.

On another side of the playground Cao Cao sat down on a mound of sand and looked around the playground. He saw Cao Ren playing with a cat and shouted to him to come to him. Cao Ren blinked as the cat ran away. He shrugged and hopped over to Cao Cao.

"Coussssin? Can you do me a favour?" Cao Cao asked him nicely.

"Sure thing! What can I do for you?" Cao Ren said excited.

"Can you and… that girl right there playing with the butterfly make me a castle?" Cao Cao said pointing to Zhang He. Zhang He looked around wondering who Cao Cao was talking about.

"Cousin? That Girl is a boy? He is in our class, remember?" Cao Ren said giggling. Cao Cao gasped and nodded.

"Zhangy? Come here pweeeease!" Cao Cao said nicely. Zhang giggled and let the butterfly go away. He the skipped over to Cao Cao happily and stared at him with starry eyes.

"Yessss, Cao Cao? You are looking extra sandy today if I do say so myself!" Zhang He said trying to get on his good side. Cao Cao giggled and nodded.

"Want to join my sandbox and help make me a castle Zhangy?" Cao Cao smiled. Zhang He gasped and nodded happily. Cao Ren stuck out his tongue.

"Since when is it your sandbox cousy? I want the sandbox to be mine!" Cao Ren whined.

"Am I sitting on this mound?" Cao Cao said sticking out his tongue. Cao Ren looked under Cao Cao's butt and saw the mound of sand there. He then nodded happily. "Then I am the ruler of this sandbox, so bleh to you! I will call it…Wei!"

Zhang He giggled. "Precious! I learned that wei means precious or valuable in school!" Zhang giggled more and started making the sand castle. Cao Ren shrugged and helped. As they were building the castle Cao Cao's two other cousins came by and saw what they were doing. They became interested instantly and decided to help.

Sun Jian looked around the playground and saw an empty sand box. He quickly ran over to it and hopped in it. Looking around, Sun Jian made sure that no one was trying to steal away his sandbox. A little boy rolled over to the sandbox and tried to get in too. Sun Jian pushed him onto the grass and yelled at him.

"What are you doing meanie head!" The boy sniffled rubbing his butt.

"This is myyy sandbox! I am the mighty Sun Jian and I will keep this sandbox to myself and my family! So nah, nah, nah to you!" He said sticking out his tongue at him. The boy sniffled. He thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"But wait, I am Huang Gai; maybe I can be your bodyguard and help out with making sure no one takes your sandbox? We can pway together too?" Huang Gai said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Sun Jian scratched his stomach and giggled.

"Well… do you have anything that can stop people?" Sun Jian looked around.

"I have water balloons!" Huang Gai took out some water balloons and smiled. Sun Jian gasped happily and glomped Huang Gai. Jian then dragged him into the sandbox and rolled around in the sand with him giggling. The two rolled around for awhile until Jian's brothers and sister came over. They gasped as they saw Jian playing with someone that was not them.

"Brotherrrrr! What are you doing? I thought you were getting us this sandbox for ourselves!" Sun Quan whined. "I'm telling mommy on you, you are mean, mean, mean!"

"Wait! Don't tell mommy! This is Huang Gai, he will be our body… um… body… something… Well he will be the kid that helps us make sure that no one messes up our sandbox because it is ours!" Sun Jian hugged Huang Gai. Sun Shang Xiang giggled loudly and rolled around in the sand. Jian stuck out his tongue. "What is soooo funny?"

"You are hugging a boy!" Sun Shang Xiang giggled even louder than before. "I think Jian wubs boys! Hahaha!"

Sun Jian sweat dropped and asked for a water balloon from Huang Gai. Huang Gai giggled and handed him one. Sun Jian tossed it at Sun Shang Xiang and it hit her knocking her right out of the sandbox into the grass. The boys giggled. She got up and giggled too.

Away from the sandboxes there were also some other kids playing. Yuan Shao played with his brother on a seesaw. They argued back and forth trying to decide who was going higher than the other on it, even though they were both going the same height. Lu Bu was playing on the monkey bars with Diao Chan. He chased her back and forth on them. They went across them a few times giggling as Dong Zhuo watched as he sat on the ground eating a sandwich.

"Are you guys ever coming down from there? I'm boooored! I wanna play something too!" Dong Zhuo whined to them. Lu Bu hopped down and took a bite out of Dong Zhuo's sandwich.

"It's not my fault you can't do the monkey bars. Lose weight?" Lu Bu giggled. Dong Zhuo threw his sandwich at Lu Bu and sniffled. Diao Chan patted his back.

"It's okay Dongy, we don't care that you are fat, you are still our friend." Diao Chan said trying to cheer him up. Dong Zhuo stuck his tongue on and glomped them both. They giggled and ran off to find something else to play with. However before they got to do anything they looked up at the sky.

"Oh… it's getting late guys, mommy will yell at me if I'm not back home soon." Lu Bu said to them. The others nodded. They all waved to each other goodbye and went home to their houses. The other kids decided that it was time to go home too as the sun began to set.


End file.
